Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 261
December 3, 2013 - Blog Post Fixes *Fixed Hive steam effect looping instead of being endless *Fixed overlapping server tabs on low resolutions *Fixed player status overlapping on lower resolutions, and aligned icons with text underneath *Fixed WHIPBOMB missing in gamestrings *Fixed World Championship badges using wrong path *Fixed ARCs not playing/stopping sounds/effects when they should *Fixed ladders not working for Ready Room players *Fixed Drifters always turning east before completing a move order *Fixed axe blocking sprint movement when attempting to use it before it’s fully deployed *Fixed out-dated information, and typos in gamestrings files *Fixed bug where the chat would not block the show map key from opening the minimap when typing, dead, and spectating *Fixed tech map not showing tooltips for Contamination, Bone Wall, and Rupture. *Fixed being able to increase shotgun rate of fire when tapping primary attack in the right moment *Distress Beacon now guarantees that all players will be teleported when at least one spawn point or IP has been found (No, really this time.) *Fixed Armory Health bar offset not adjusting according to model *Fixed ARCs not updating their target position *Simplified rifle logic, possibly fixing some instances of weapon jams. (More testing required) *Fixed grass clipping into a tree in the main menu *Fixed health bars clipping inside the model on the Armory, Advanced Armory, Sentry Battery, and players in the Ready Room. Balance *Removed Carapace heal penalty *Slightly reduced Jetpack fuel replenish rate (It now takes 0.6 seconds longer to fully restore the fuel tank) *Fade movement will now ignore air-friction immediately after using the Shadow Step ability *Slightly reduced energy used by Bone Shield ability *Vortex ability now returns energy cost when consumed *Reduced Swipe energy cost by 1 *Increased Enzyme Cloud and Mucous Membrane cost to 2 (up from 1) *Merged enzyme with Storm *Enzyme requires now a Shift Hive *Drifters turn rate increased slightly Features *Added loading screen background on game startup *Added Commander Bindings *Spectators can now toggle with F (flashlight) outlining players on their team *Added Chuckle and Request Weld console binds, to allow binding to a key. Type “chuckle” or “requestweld” in console to perform the action. *Added minimal HUD option. Optimizations *Damage effect decals are now precached (Mitigates hitching during first encounters) *Added precaching for a few files causing big hitches when joining a team Improvements *Never allow step moves onto other players *Players now use separate physics models for melee and world collision detection *Marines will now spawn closer to their spawning Infantry Portal *Score popups are now green for kills to more clearly separate them from assists *Made Gorge Tunnels easier to place in areas with suboptimal pathing information *Gorge Tunnels may now be placed in areas with slightly greater inclines *Changed Prototype Lab minimap icon to use an unused placeholder icon (was using the Extractor icon) *Destroying a sentry battery now uses a different sound than destroying a Power Node *Lowered waterfall sound effect volume in the menu *Added Team res to Alien HUD *Made server browser more usable for lower resolution users, especially in 4:3 resolutions *Improved Boneshield ability hit detection *Default consistency config now ignores shaders/DarkVision.hlsl (allows easier modding of Alien Vision) SDK *Added teleport_destination and teleport_trigger entities *Added console command “selecthallucinations” for debugging and testing purposes Refinery *Fixed some pathing problems in Containment causing inability to drop Infantry Portals in appropriate places *Fixed several other pathing issues around the map *Changed collision geometry on several staircases to make them more easily navigable *Removed some props from Commander view Category:Patches